Percy Jackson: The Time Traveler
by RavenRoyal42
Summary: During a quest, Percy accidentally gets time traveling powers that send him back in time. In an effort to get home, he gets sent to Hogwarts. He faces tough decisions on how his future (or past really)turns out. Slow burn fic
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Gets More Than He Excepted**

One year after Gaea and a couple of days before his birthday ….

Percy hadn't been back at Camp Half-Blood for long, but it was already getting to him. After the Titan War, everybody viewed him and Annabeth as not only heroes but the leaders of Camp Half-Blood. While the respect was always present, that didn't stop anybody from joking around and being themselves with them. Hades, even the Stoll brothers were still stupid enough to prank the Athena cabin knowing full well that they would later face the full fury that is the power of Poseidon and Athena. But after Gaea...everything changed in more than one way. They would walk on eggshell around him.

The death of Annabeth was...is the worst thing that Percy could never imagine. Annabeth was meant more to Percy then even he could explain. Hades' Underwear! Sometimes even he didn't understand everything that Annabeth meant to him. It just left a gaping hole, not just in his heart, but in his soul and brain. He could even hear her teasing voice saying, "_what brain? Your head is filled with seaweed_." At the burning of her shroud, all he could imagine was her walking into her own funeral. If he could do it, why shouldn't she be able to do it! All his thoughts were consumed with ways Annabeth could have survived, maybe like him Annabeth was sent to Calypso island or maybe she was still stuck in some other country desperately trying to make her way back or maybe she was taking overdue vacation sightseeing around the world.

Deep down, he knew that she was as dead as Leo or Jason or Piper. To be fair, there are many more death friends Percy could compare her to, but that would only make him sadder, so why do there? Anyhow, Percy still had friends but there were too many memories for him to be able to enjoy himself without the lingering shadows. Gods, he was starting to sound like Nico. At least that little ball of darkness had found his ray of sunshine. Nevertheless, being at neither camp required Percy to act as if he was fine, and he was tired of acting. His response was to take as many quests as he was able to, staying away from both camps and his own home as much as possible. Of course, they were all solo quests. He didn't need any more blood on his hands. Any quest with more than 3 demigods was a death wish begging to happen. After all, he learned his lesson with Zoe and Bianca and then again with the Seven; Hazel, Frank, and Percy made three, just like it should always be. But he was much better on his own.

Mostly it was returning lost items, both big and small, but whatever the job he took as sweet. He had decided to take one more quest before going back to camp to celebrate his birthday. He had to show up to his own party. It apparently a hush-hush secret quest because Apollo refused to tell him in broad daylight. He could only assume that Apollo once again left his magical lyre with a one-night-stand. It was a miracle how this man could be a God! He was as dumb as Percy, not that Percy had one-night-stand or even a magical lyre. After finding a nice tall tree with plenty of coverage, Percy settled down for the night but not before securing himself to the tree. His demigod dreams were no joke and tall trees were well tall. He was still on the road from his last quest, so there was no need to return to Camp Half-Blood. Plus, he was only planning on staying for this birthday party and leaving as soon as it ended.

Percy drifted off to sleep as the forest settled down to sleep as well. A couple of sounds could be heard from the scampering of the nocturnal animals, but not loud enough to wake the demigod. It didn't take long before he found himself in a cabin with Apollo and Hermes. Really a cabin in the woods? Are they secretly trying to kill him? Can they even kill him in a dream? Percy quickly pushed those thoughts away from him. Both gods were nervously pacing around the empty cabin making Percy think this was more than a little silly quest. Last time, Hermes was this nervous was when he lost Martha and George. It must be important. Turns out that as a drunken bet, Hermes has stolen Kronos' scythe from a protected island and has then proceeded to lose it. None of the other gods know or even suspected anything so far, but the scythe had to be found before it fell into the wrong hands. Before Percy could lose it on these two Gods, he was rudely interrupted.

"We were in Kanssssasssss I think. There were sssssome grassss and cavessss. They are good hiding ssspotsss for ratssss. They have the bessst ratsss you know. Sssssssay, while you're at it, can you get uss ssssome ratsss," George helpfully supplied.

"George that's not helpful very helpful and we were in Arkansssasssss, not Kanssasss." Martha scold George for maybe the billionth time. Percy often found himself wondering if she ever got tired of her job and if she could quit. Hermes was the nicer one of all the gods, but something told Percy, Hermes would not take it well if Martha decided to turn in her resignation.

"What?! Kanssssasss ratsss are no good. And I happen to have a very refined tassstesss." George quickly replied.

Percy decided to interrupt the conversation now before the conversation got completely derailed. He was pissed no he was livid, but at least know he was able to talk with blowing a major fuse. Before he could say a single word however, he was rudely awakened by a car crashing into his tree. The bright sun in his face forced him wide awake. Quickly, he climbed down the tree. There was a nice blue car had crashed into the side of the tree. It wasn't the worst accident he had seen, the car still looked like it worked. Inside the car, was a teenaged boy who looked mostly fine, so Percy has no qualms about pulling him out of the car. He had a huge bruise on his forehead from hitting the steering wheel but other than that he was fined. Percy did the most logical thing and got in and driving toward Arkansas. After all, wasn't that what insurance was for? And he had that rich kid vibes and had woken him up let's not forget that. Ok, also blue sports cars are Percy's favorite kind of car.

The drive wasn't too bad, couple monster here and there. Nothing, he hadn't seen before. It was fairly easier and aside from the huge gash on his upper arm, he was completely fine. Halfway there, he had to trade out the car for Blackjack; at this point, he wasn't sure what was more expensive gas or donuts. This quest was shaping up to be easiest in a while. Percy knew something was wrong; nothing in this world was this easy especially for him.

It didn't come as a surprise when Percy found a creepy looking cave that was just calling his name. Man, he wished Hazel was here with him. No, he wasn't scared of the stupid cave, it just gave him the creeps and it was super dark, too. Not even the glow from Riptide was enough to for him to see even a few feet in front of him. While it was normally humid in Arkansas, it was rather dry in the cave, so his powers weren't helpful. After, the whole poison thing, Percy found that his powers didn't have many limits when it came to water.

He needed light and he knew just how to find it. First, he gathered enough dry grass and sticks to start a fire and found a couple of big branches to make a torch. That's right he wasn't completely useless without Annabeth. As he said, there was this teasing voice in the back of his head pointing out all the obvious solutions he seemed to overlook. He made his way carefully through the cave, waiting at every turn to find a hideous monster that had found the scythe to take over the world or worse to revive Kronos. After exploring cave after cave, Percy was almost to his breaking point. The caves seemed to be getting creepier and creepier the longer he stayed there. It was unsettling to be underground in the first place, but this was next level. As he came to a fork in the cave, he could sense something to his right. He carefully made his way to the right, his hair on his arms standing up straight. So, imagine Percy's surprise when he literally stumbled upon the scythe. It was invisible but he knew it was there because he tripped over it. If it was the scythe, what had tripped him? Apart from a couple of scratches on his hands and knees, he was fined.

In retrospect, Percy should have known that bleeding only caused problems. After all, it was his nose bleed that awaked Gaea. He picked up his torch with one hand and with the other he wrapped his other hand around the scythe. Or at least he tried to. After several minutes of groping the air like an idiot, he made contact. The blood on his hands seemed to activate the weapon because as soon as he touched it started to shoot golden sparks and glow. In his surprise, he accidentally dropped both the scythe and the torch. The torch happened to fall on himself. The fire quickly burned the bottom of his shirt and the torch was still shooting sparks. It was a total disaster. At times like this Percy almost always seemed to forget that he had magical powers. More specifically he had _water_ powers. As soon as his brain started working again, he remembered one of the only things he had learned in school. "_Stop, drop and roll, seaweed brain_," the voice said. The fire was extinguished with that show of brilliance that seemed to be more common with Percy nowadays. Just as he was going to congratulate himself, he happened to swallow a golden spark. That right he swallowed something that shouldn't even be near his mouth. That was probably the biggest mistake of his life. As soon as he swallowed the spark, the golden energy seemed to notice him. In a mad rush, all the energy quickly pooled together and dove into his opened mouth. You would think, he would have enough brains to close his mouth after swallowing something he shouldn't. But frankly, he was too shocked that the golden spark had down that his jaw just dropped open. His mother has always told him to keep his mouth shut before he caught flies. Schist, his open mouth had caught a whole lot more than flies. If was being honest it tasted like orange crush- orangey and bubbly- overall bad. With that brilliant observation, Percy pulled a Jason and passed out.

* * *

** This chapter mostly sets the stage for the story. Percy won't meet Harry until the fourth or third chapter. **

**Please, Review, Favorite, or Follow this story. I don't mind constructive criticism. **

**Thanks, Raven :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Burns an Orphanage**

Somewhere, Sometime

Percy woke up with a pounding headache floating on his back in the middle of the ocean. A major problem for most, but more of an inconvenience for Percy. The harsh sun, burning his face. Schist, he needed to finish his quest. He knew exactly where he was, no not exactly the middle of the ocean, just a couple miles from the coast of Florida. Percy drew on the power of the ocean and attempted to swim home, or at least Florida. Percy, normally a great swimmer, instead of executing a flawless form, vomited so violently he passed out again.

Percy woke up a few minutes later or so he thought. Except, that he was in a pond. He could clearly see the land surround the pound in the morning sun. It had been midday a couple of minutes ago, had he really wasted all day? And how did he get out of the ocean, his sense had ever lied to him especially not when he was at the source of his power. He knew that he had been in the ocean like he knew his name is Percy Jackson. With a loud growl, his stomach reminded him how much he had truly thrown up. The hunger pains were worse than his killer headache. This time, however, he managed to swim for shore. Aside from the fishes in the pond, the was absolutely nothing to eat. He would rather eat himself than eat his friends, on some level it was cannibalism. He slowly made his way to the shoreline hoping to find something edible. He was beyond tired, his whole body ached like he had just finished an intense workout or battled a giant. But after a while, he made it to the shore. However, his plans were foiled after as soon as he reached land when his vision clouded, and his throat burned.

Percy woke up again. He was starving. He was in the mountains, so high up he was in the clouds. He was also pretty sure he was going to die. The air was thin, it was beyond freezing, and if Zeus didn't shoot him of this stupid mountain, then he was going to die of starvation. Percy was so grateful that he passed out that he didn't even question why he's shirt felt huge on him.

This happened over and over again and again. Percy literally felt that he hadn't eaten in years. He would literally kill for a cheeseburger. And fries. And a vanilla milkshake. Ok, at this point he would literally take anything as long as it was food. He was powerless to do more than just lay there most of the time. Only when he appeared in water was he able to do more than just pass out, but he never got very far. Sometimes he would be shorter and skinnier, drowning in his clothes. Other times, he would be older, his hands appearing to be drier and wrinkled. His face covered in short stubble. Either way, he completely freaked out every single time he woke up. The was either in a new place or his body had changed or both. Either way, not good. So, when the opportunity presented itself, Percy did something he never thought he would. He ate grass. Like a cow. Grass. A demigod ate grass from the ground. To his defense, he had eaten anything in forever. Also, there was nobody around and it wasn't like Percy would willingly admit anything like that. Since it didn't appear that he was going to die anytime soon, this was pure torture. He needed something in his stomach and his pride took the backseat for a while.

Imagine his surprise when his stomach settled, and he managed to stay in the grassy land he found himself in. He stayed longer than he had in one single place. However, it wasn't long before he passed out again. He had found the key to staying in a single place was to eat continuously. The problem was there was that there never seemed to be food around him, and grass only delayed his disappearance a half an hour at best.

Percy woke up like usual, with his head and stomach battling for which could cause him the most pain. This time, however, it seemed that all his prayers had come true. He had woken draped over a kitchen stove only an arm's reach away from a huge platter of cookies on the counter. They looked to be chocolate chip cookies, too. They were Percy's favorite even if they weren't blue. He flopped like a fish without water as he desperately reached to get the platter. Percy gobbled down the cookies like there was no tomorrow. His stomach growl in response since it wasn't used to food. Percy didn't care, he wasn't going to stop eating anytime soon. In his hurried state, he failed to notice two important things. One, his itty-bitty feet did not reach the ground and his arms couldn't reach past the stove. He had to crawl across the stove to get to the cookies. Secondly, and most importantly, he had kicked on the bottom burner of the stove. It just so happened, that part of his shirt was covering that burner.

He had set himself on fire, again. This time he truly did not care, because he had spotted a fridge. That's right more food. With a show of brilliance and stupidity that only Percy is capable of, he took off his shirt and sent it flying into one of the wooden staircases in the other room. It quickly caught on fire as one would except. Percy was too busy alternating between shoving food into his face and the pockets of his oversized pants to notice anything was wrong.

He did notice anything usually until he heard the disorganized screams and shouts as a herd of children of various ages ran past the kitchen and spilled into the front yard. Percy had cleaned out most of the fridge at this point. Taking what was left of the Shepherd's pie, Percy went to investigate. He wasn't sure at what he was looking, whatever it was it was quickly being reduced to fire and brick. And it was spreading to the kitchen! Before, he could run off to save whatever food was felt in the cupboards, a huge black and yellow arm wrapped around his waist. Despite his protest, he was thrown outside as the firemen fought to control the fire. The full moon shone brightly against the pitch-black sky.

He made his way toward the group of nuns and kids huddled under a huge oak tree. Luckily, the mist or maybe the shock of watching their home burn to a crisp, made it so Percy was able to join the group with questioning. He continued to eat his shepherd's pie as the fire slowly died. The rising sun revealed that most of the younger kids had cried themselves to sleep. Percy, on the other hand, had eaten himself into a deep, dreamless sleep. Crumbs stuck to his face, and a mouthful still in his mouth. Even in his sleep, he was desperate to continue eating. Meanwhile, the nuns talked in hushed tones as to what they should do. It was decided that all the older kids would be sent to foster homes or orphanages with open bunks. All the younger children, those that were incapable of caring for themselves would go with the nuns to a sister covenant until the orphanage until it was rebuilt.

Mother Elizabeth was not a woman easily shaken. Everything that happened -will happen- is God's will. The burning of the orphanage, while tragic, was God's will, too. She prayed to the Virgin Mary to watch over her kids knowing this would be the last time she would see many of them. A few, like Matthew and John, had been with her since their birth, she watched them grow into the young men they were today. After 13 long years, today would be the last day she would share with them. They were among the majority that would be sent to another orphanage rather than follow her to the covenant. As much as it hurt her, that too was God's will. A couple of disheartening calls later, she was forced to hold back tears. Of all the places she called, not a single one place was able to take more than a couple of children. Her children had lost their home and now they were about to lose what was left of their family. Adoption was not very common in the small rural town of Blackawton in Devon, England. For goodness sake, their post office was run by volunteers. Most of the children found on the footsteps of Blackawton Orphanage were to spend the rest of their childhood with the nuns. It was the only orphanage for miles. There weren't that many in all of England, to begin with. Mother Elizabeth did everything in her power to make it a home. She steeled her nerves and reminded herself of God's will. She would proceed with God's plan. Some of her kids would be shipped across the English Channel to Rennes, France while others would be sent as far north as Wales.

The 21 of her children would be sent to 10 different orphanages and 4 of her nuns would accompany them. Mother Elizabeth and Sister Sara would stay to take care of the 5 underage children between 6 months and 5 years old. It wasn't long before the money had been withdrawn from the accounts and vans to be called; a plan was set in motion. Kids were awaked and take to a van; she tried her best to keep those she knew were close together hoping they could find comfort in the familiar. She was left to round up the remaining children. Sara has been holding on to Sophia, the 6-month old since the fire had started. Adrian, Oliver, and Charlie had fallen asleep on the foot of the tree. Careful not to awaken him, Mother Elizabeth carefully picked up Adrian and took him to the van waiting for them. She did the same for the other two. She found Patience clutching her doll, but otherwise awake and motioned for her to follow.

The oldest of the youngest looked so unlike herself. The seriousness of her face making her look wise beyond her 5 years. It was a look that no child should know. With all the kids safely in the van, she motioned for the driver to start their journey.

"Mother, are we just going to leave him?" Patience asked with genuine curiosity.

"Who?" Mother Elizabeth asked. Patience was not known for lying or having imaginary friends.

"The naked boy," Patience simply answered pointing out the window. Mother Elizabeth looked outside, too. To her surprise, she saw the legs of a pair of jeans sticking out from behind the oak tree. How had she missed him? She quickly told the driver to stop and went back to retrieve the boy. Behind the tree, was a small boy about four or five surrounded by crumbs. His pants were several sizes too big and he wasn't wearing a shirt. As shook him awake, more like to a state of semi-consciousness, he mumbled the answer to her questions. He was Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson. With a sudden breeze her the name seemed to click.

Holy Mary, Joseph, and Baby Jesus, it was Percy Jackson. The poor boy had been half-starved when Mother Elizabeth had found him on her footsteps. He would constantly slip down to the kitchen to look for more food, terrified of starving regardless of how many times the Sisters would reassure him. Over the past months, Percy still hadn't opened up to anybody there. The only thing he knew was his name, Percy Jackson. Poor boy, he must have been truly frightened by the fire to forget to put on his shirt. Thankful, the van was warm.

Mother Elizabeth careful picked him up, careful not spill the food in his pockets. With the way he carried his food, she wondered how they didn't have a rat problem. Maybe they did? Now that she thought about it she remembered hearing Sister Abi's screams whenever she encountered a rodent. With that thought, she quickly made her way to the van disgusted with herself as to how she could forget this precious little boy. The fire has shaken her more than she thought. With God's Grace, they would overcome this.

"We are good to go. Percy was asleep behind the tree." And with that Mother Elizabeth left the only home she had known. She, herself, had been an orphan here. After becoming a nun, she had followed God's plan back home to Blackawton. Forty years later, she was only now leaving her home for real

* * *

**Percy has made it to England!**

**Make sure to review the story! Also what house should Percy be in? In stuck between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Its been a while since I read the books, both the Harry Potter and Percy Jackson ones, but I've read a lot of crossover fanfictions. Or should I put him in Slytherin and make him Dark!Pe**r**cy? **

**Thanks, Raven :)**


End file.
